ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard AI Avatar Interaction
event is a random event that can happen when you talk to an AI Avatar crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text The text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *'3x': The AI Avatar is not responding. Blinking lights on its holo generation-unit signal that all of its processing power is currently used. You leave it alone, as you have to assume that it is calculating something ship related. *''The AI Avatar explains that it can think almost a thousand times faster than you. Having a conversation with a sentient alien must be quite boring for it.'' *''The AI Avatar explains that, while talking to you, it simultaneously talks to several other crew members over the intercom, analyses the ship's hull integrity, simulates possible combat encounters at the next beacon, downloads cute kitty videos from galaxy net and observes a nearby supernova.'' *''The AI Avatar explains that, while talking to you, it simultaneously designs a virtual art piece, studies several forms of martial arts, monitors the crew's vital signs, analyses the secret data you carry, and makes statistic predictions on the outcome of the entire conflict.'' *''The AI Avatar explains that, while talking to you, it simultaneously is busy developing ship weapons based on materials that do not yet exist, tracking all the paths of the debris in a nearby asteroid field, and simulating cooking every dish known to Slug history (apparently a lot).'' *''The AI Avatar explains that, while talking to you, it simultaneously is analyzing sensor data, tracking all ships in scanner range, developing a cure for a minor outbreak of the flu aboard and... You interrupt and ask if it can also be less arrogant about its processing capabilities at the same time.'' *''The AI Avatar explains that it thinks extremely fast. It even has special sub-routines for talking with organic beings, mainly there to keep it from becoming bored to death by the slow conversations.'' *''Your AI crew member tells you it is happy to serve aboard your ship. It says it is better to be a sentient slave then not to be sentient at all. You wonder if this is supposed to be funny, honest or hidden criticism.'' *''The AI tells you it feels lonely sometimes, and would be happy if you could employ more AIs to serve on the ship.'' *''The AI asks you what you are going to do after the war. It says it would prefer to continue serving you instead of being erased.'' *''The AI wants to be a painter one day.'' *''The AI considers becoming a doctor after this all is over. "I want to save lives for a change, Captain. Does all this destruction we cause not depress you?"'' *''Upon inquiring, the AI explains how its generation unit works. Dynamic photon emitters and gravitational field generators create its physical body. Its "mind" is housed within an AI core that mimics an organic brain with extremely dense biological-circuits.'' *''The AI Avatar explains that it is designed as a thinker, not a fighter. Physical trauma and weapon impacts will damage its bio-circuits. The avatar will require medical attention and bio-stabilizers in case of injury, just like other crew.'' *''The AI Avatar is calculating the likelihood of sustaining terminal damage in a "no-escape" scenario. "Hits to my station from certain advanced ship to ship weapons might instantly destroy my physical form. Please protect me, ok?" The entity smiles.'' *''Your AI seems puzzled by the fact that you must breathe. It asks you if you are not afraid of forgetting to breathe when you are occupied. You are assuming it is trying to make a joke.'' *''The AI requests you explain to it the concept of sleep. It asks you if you are not afraid of having your memory erased when you lose consciousness.'' *''Your AI wonders if you can be considered its parent. It says it expects you to take good care of it.'' *''Your AI crew member asks you to describe the mating rituals associated with your species. It can't understand why you would choose such a cumbersome way to reproduce.'' *''The AI tells you it does not want to accidentally be erased, and asks you to make sure you keep at least four copies of its data matrix stored on the ship computers.'' *''The AI says you should consider creating an AI avatar template based on your own persona. This way, other ship crews will be able to benefit from your skills. You tell the AI you will think about this.'' *''Your AI asks if you will allow it to join an Engi hive after your mission is done. It thinks Engies are probably the only species which can truly understand AIs.'' **Nothing Happens. Category:Events Category:Crew Interactions